Living with War
by TurtleNova
Summary: A series of one-shots between Nova and each member of the Hyperforce during the war! Plus a special scene with her and a former friend at the end!
1. Antauri's Meditation Exercise

**This is my 1st story.. so I hope you guys enjoy it! I had these ideas running around in my head so I wanted to get them out there! **

* * *

Nova walked up to the shoulder of the Super Robot. The sound of each step she took came one after the other as she got to the edge, overlooking the city.

It had been 17 days since the war between the Living and Dead had begun. It was quiet. She just wanted a moment to relax. Any time you were able to get a second to yourself of was like a small blessing. Outside was the best option. The super robot was anything but quiet right now. With all their allies inside, it was like a mad house.

Nova inhaled a deep breathe, which she quickly regret. She began to cough. The raspy taste and feeling that came from the air overtook her taste buds. The site of the Shuggazoom wasn't that which they had seen just weeks ago. Wasn't at all soothing or relaxing. The thick dark smoke that hung over the city like a black blanket. No light able to peer through. The black stains of ooze that were smeared throughout the streets from all the formless, and the broken buildings that had fallen into each other made Nova shuddered.

Although they has seen no action from Skeleton King for the last couple of days, they needed to keep on their toes. You never know what could happen or when he would attack.

"Does something trouble you?" A voice came. Nova's head shot to the Robot's right shoulder, where it had come from. She hadn't seen this certain someone for a couple of days now, 3 days to be exact. Everyone was always to themselves planning on new strategies or move sets or just by themselves, wanting to be alone.

"Antauri..." She smiled, walking up to him. He was above the ground, hovering in his meditating position, as always. Legs crossed, hands placed gently on his lap. She sat down next to the silver monkey.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. Nova just sat there in silence, staring down at their once beautiful city. She didn't know how to answer such a question. How was she? She didn't know anymore.

"City looks bad..." She replied. Antauri nodded.

"Indeed it does. It's the Shuggazoom I always feared to see." Nova looked up at him. Pretty surprised. His eyes were still closed. She had never thought much of their mysterious second in command. He never showed too much emotion, especially negativity. He never commented on situations no matter how bad they were. Unlike her brothers, especially Sprx, who always seemed to make things worse.

"Yeah..."

The two sat in silence for a while. The environment had seemed so tense for the last couple of days nobody, not even the always cheery Otto, was able to crack smile. She wished upon anything that something could happen to break the serious mood of things. To make them smile.

She had been wanting to get a moment alone with Antauri for a while. She needed a way to relieve herself. The violence of punching a bag, the wall, formless or even Sprx, wasn't enough to calm her anger or feelings anymore. She wanted to learn a new way of handling things. And the only other way she had seen how, was the way she saw Antauri do it.

"Can I ask you something?" The yellow monkey whispered. A little hesitant at first, she didn't think he had heard her.

"Of course." He looked down at her.

There was small silence between them for a moment. She finally spoke.

"Meditating... Is it teachable to someone else?" She looked up to him.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know..." He cocked an eye at her response.

"I figured I should try it." She finally admitted. "Things just aren't the same anymore.. I feel like I need to relieve myself. Somehow! Teach me!" She smiled at him.

"Alright." He said closing his eyes once more.

"Close your eyes. Block everything around you. Concentrate-" The instructions were simple. Right?

"-sit straight, using little effort. Relax everything." He continued.

Nova did as she was told. She sat straight up following the commands of the silver simian. She gently closed her eyes and tilted her head downwards, something she always saw him do. Peeking from her right eye she looked up at him. He was still in his same pose.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Relax your body, let it rest. Look for any part that isn't relaxed, feel for it, and relax it."

Nova again did as she was told.

"Now focus on nothing. Don't pay attention to your thoughts. They will eventually go awa-"

She inhaled and exhaled a few times. Taking long breathes in and letting them out slowly. Soon she found herself not listening to Antauri at all. She lost track of everything around her. She could hear nothing. Antauri smiled as he saw she wasn't reacting to anything he said. Which meant she was getting there.

It was outstanding to him that she was in this kind of state. He had tried to teach Gibson, Chiro, Sprx and even Otto at one point to do this. Gibson saw no interest in it, Sprx was quickly annoyed, Chiro gave up to easily and Otto just couldn't sit still.

Without question he returned to his own meditating.

The rays of sunlight miraculously peered through the dark smoke. The beams touched the two monkeys, warming patches of their fur where the sun hit. It had seemed like forever since the last time the sun had seen Shuggazoom.

Antauri opened his eyes. He could see the sun setting. It was at this time that Nova finally reacted. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked straight into the sunlight.

"H-how long..was I- did I do it?" She questioned as the last of the suns light made her yellow fur shimmer in a golden color. Nova could feel herself at ease and calm. Her limbs were still relaxed. She wasn't slumped over but the effort to sit in a straight posture wasn't much.

Antauri smiled as he still hovered above the ground. "It hasn't been long. An hour at most." Nova's eyes opened wide.

"I did it!" She shot up with a smile. "I did it!" Antauri landed on the ground slowly.

"I'm glad. Did you like it?"

"Like it!? I loved it!"  
"I feel so... so different... Ya know what I mean?" She looked down at her hands. The sun reflected off her metal fingers and palms. Her eyes glistened.

Antauri nodded and was thrown back as Nova hugged him.  
"Thank you Antauri. We definitely need to do that more often."

Antauri smiled her and returned the hug. Everything going on with the war left little time to bond with the team. He was happy that Nova had decided to do this. Especially because he felt alone most of the time.

Nova thought of how frightening it was to think that maybe someone might not make it through the war. That maybe this would be the last time she would do this with Antauri.. That maybe at the end of the war, one of her teammates would be alone.

They broke the hug and both turned to see the sun shine it's last rays as it sunk.

At least, the sunlight peering through Shuggazoom's dark skies gave them hope.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.. should I continue? I plan on updating every day for the next 6 days... because there are 6 more stories!**


	2. Gibson's Promise

**Thank You to BluePhantom99, animekiss2012, and Pizzagirl5640 for your encouraging reviews! Surprisingly these are my first fanfics! I'm glad you all enjoyed them!**

**Without further ado heres day two!**

* * *

Nova walked into the Med Bay. She looked around the lab. There was paper work, medicine, chemicals, books, just everything laying across various tables.

She never understood science. Or medicine or anything Gibson ever spoke about actually. She stopped at a table where a book laid open. She read, and from what she understood it was about medicines.

"Oh, Nova. How can I assist you?" Nova turned around as the scientist appeared with a flask in hand. Nova smiled at her brother.

"Don't mind me, I'm just looking."

"Alright then. Just keep caution around the explosives." He gestured at the table where Nova's hand was placed. There was a cup with a greenish liquid inside besides the book. She jumped back, bumping into another table.

Gibson's eyes widened as some fluids spilled across the table.

"I was joking..." He said rather disappointed at the spills.

"Heh-heh." Nova giggled as she scratched the back of her head. "I think I'll get goi-"

"Gibson, this is all Otto was able to find in his- oh, why hello Nova." A blue frog that walked in with a box.

"Hi Suupa." Nova smiled as she took a towel and wiped away the spilled chemicals. He placed it on the table that Nova had just cleaned up.

Suupa and the rest of his frog brethren were a part of the allies that offered help during the war. Nova felt happy for Gibson. He finally had someone who could actually listened to every boring lecture he prepared. They were like twins.

"Why thank you." Gibson went inside the box and took out a stirring rod.

Nova watched as Suupa took two flasks from a test tube rack and a funnel out of the box also.

"Can you hand me that?" He said pointing at a piece of paper that lay on the table.

"Whatcha doing with all this?" Nova picked up the sheet and placed it in front of the blue frog.

"Nova could you hand me the pipette?"

Nova took a little plastic dropper and handed it to the blue simian. The name of the equipments was the one thing she got out of listening to his gibberish talk when she had no other choice.

"We are using all these to test some of the medicines we've come up with. Here take a look at this."

Nova leaned in close to Gibson's hands. He took the plastic pipe and dropped two drops of the green liquid into a clear liquid inside a cup. The liquid turned a light purple color.

Nova's mouth fell open at the change in color. She smiled and looked up at Gibson.

"I can see why you like this stuff, it looks fun to mix liquids and see what color comes out of it." She giggled.

"It's not just about mixing liquids, some can react violently to others if you aren't careful." Explained Suppa as he too mixed two fluids.

"Well that's no fun." She said slumping her head on her elbows as she watched Gibson mix the same green liquid with another clear one. This time it turned yellow.

"Suupa will you do me a favor and ask Mr. Quint to come see me. I think this is it."

"What's it?" Nova asked.

"Sure thing." Suupa put his equipment down and left the room.

"Quint received some harsh injuries during our last battle with the formless. But these formless seem to have something in the ooze they produce that causes the wound to swell a fair size. This medicine should help. If it does I will need to produce a rather large amount to make sure we have enough just in case we encounter more of them."

"Oh yeah... Sprx told me about that..." Nova was soon hit with realization. Everyone was fighting a fight that wasn't theirs. They were defending a city that they didn't know. They were putting their lives in danger for them.

"Gibson.."

"Mhm." He continued working on his 'medicines' as he called them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why yes." Nova watched as he taped a number on the flask with the yellow liquid. It read '28 exp'.

"... You're smart, right?"

Gibson looked at Nova with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know... You know so much... you know the answer to everything."

"Well not everything." He blushed at the compliment and gave her a warm smile.

"But you know a lot... if I asked you a question.. could you answer it as truthfully as you can?"

"I'll try, of course."

There was a moment of hesitance but Nova continued.

"Do you think all of us will make it through the war?... Not us as in everyone... I mean US, us.. the team.. Me, you...the others..." She whispered so no one could hear.

Gibson sighed and thought for a minute. He knew by us she meant the Hyperforce. Not the allies, not Jinmay and not even the recently returned...

"Honestly Nova I can't say. But you do realize that the odds.. Of all 6 of us coming out alive are..." He didn't continue at the sight of Nova's expression.

Silence hovered for a while. Gibson too was hit with sudden realization of the war.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked as she wiped away a tear from her pink orbs. He nodded in agreement.

"Promise me you'll make out of there." She smiled at him.

Gibson smiled back at the words that had come out of her mouth. He hadn't realized how much she actually cared for him until now.

"I promise." He whispered.

Nova walked up to the scientist and embraced him in a hug. Gibson's arms fell around his sisters back. This could be the last time he'd ever hug her. It hurt him to think that way but it was the truth. The odds of all 6 of them coming out alive were..

"Hey Brainstrain." Sprx walked in with Suupa. In between them, a limping Mobius Quint hopped on one leg.

Nova and Gibson broke apart. "You can set him there."

Without taking orders twice they led the pilot to a chair and removed the leg brace he had wrapped around his right leg. It revealed a nasty gash, which appeared to be infected.

"It's just swollen. The tests came back negative, so there is no infection present. I was able to prepare this." Gibson took the test tube from the stand and made his way to Quint.

"It should cause the swelling to disappear quickly."

"Thank goodness. I hate looking at this thing." Quint sat still as Suupa and Gibson fixed up his leg. Soon enough, just as Gibson said, the swelling was gone.

"It worked marvelously!" Gibson's eyes beamed in excitement. "Suupa, we must prepare a larger amount."

"On it Gibson."

"Sprx, can you make sure that Mr. Quint gets good rest? Let me know if there are any side effects."

"I guess."

"Nova would you like to help?" Offered the blue scientist before he walked away.

"Sure." She smiled and followed behind Gibson and Suupa.

* * *

**Ok so I wrote this one because I imagine a some-what strong Brother/Sister relationship between Nova and Gibson, even though the show didn't really... show it..**

**I just think that these two really love each other! Plus most of the fics I read don't show to much Gibson and Nova brotherly/sisterly bonding! I hope you guys enjoyed this one too! Only 5 more days to go!**


End file.
